1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor lasers and, more particularly, to enhanced optical confinement in laser structures.
2. Technical Background
The present inventors have recognized that, to improve the optical confinement of light propagating in the waveguide of a semiconductor laser, confined mode out-coupling to the laser substrate should be reduced or eliminated. In addition, the optical field profile around the active region of the laser should be narrowed to ensure efficient overlap between the optical propagating mode and the gain region and to prevent optical loss due to optical mode penetration into metal contacts in the vicinity of the active region. These challenges are particularly acute for semiconductor lasers operating at wavelengths between approximately 450 nm and approximately 600 nm because such lasers are often prone to optical leakage.